


Lucky

by Aero_Erin



Series: High School AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Pining, some yuto/yuya, various fluff tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aero_Erin/pseuds/Aero_Erin
Summary: Now with his (supposed)competition out of the way, there's nothing stopping Sawatari Shingo from pursuing his crush... apart from his own nerves. When a golden opportunity presents itself, will Shingo be lucky enough to pull it off?
Relationships: Kurosaki Shun/Sawatari Shingo
Series: High School AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069571
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTacticianAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Olivia! Enjoy the continuation of your last gift.

Sawatari Shingo considered himself to be a lucky person. He never lost a coin toss, he was _shockingly_ good at getting the gacha he wanted on the first try and, well, his family was _rich._ Honestly, how much luckier could you get than being born into money _and_ power?

So with that in mind, it really wasn't a surprise to him that _just_ as he stressed over his crush potentially dating his classmate, said classmate confessed his feelings for someone _other_ than the object of Shingo's affections.

How lucky is that?

That said, this _particular_ piece of luck seemed to come with the rather _annoying_ caveat of Shingo having to observe his two lovey-dovey classmates be... well, _lovey-dovey._

Was he happy for his friend? Sure. He really liked Yuya, after all. He'd consider him one of his closest friends, all told.

However, this... _this_ wasn't supposed to happen!

“ _What_ wasn't supposed to happen?” Yuya repeated back to Shingo as he stood, arms crossed, beside his desk.

“ _You_ dating someone before _me!”_ Shingo bemoaned. “How is that even _possible?_ I mean... _you?”_

Yuya just laughed, though his cheeks were flushed pink. “Believe me, Sawatari, I'm pretty shocked about the whole thing too.” he smiled bashfully and peeked, none-too-subtly, over at his boyfriend who was currently helping gather up notebooks for the teacher. “Yuto's pretty amazing after all...” he sighed, his stupid smile only growing. “And just so sweet and... perfect...”

Shingo's chest twinged with bitter jealousy. _He_ should be the one making stupid smiles at _his_ boyfriend. _He_ should be the one to fill _other_ people with envy!!

It wasn't fair! It just wasn't _fair!!_

He was just short of stomping the ground and whining out his frustrations.

“Yuya.”

Yuto had approached them once he'd finished with his task. “Um... I'm sorry to make you wait. Are you ready to go?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly. “If you're... still all right with me walking you home today...?”

“Of course!!” Yuya hopped to his feet, “Bye, Sawatari, see you tomorrow.” he gave him a short wave as he hoisted his backpack over his shoulder. He took Yuto's hand, both of them flustering at the simple action.

“Let's go.” Yuya headed with Yuto to the door. “Maybe I can walk you home after!”

Yuto laughed. “That kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it?” Yuya joined in on his laughter as they disappeared through the doorway. They were so... happy.

_Too_ happy...

Shingo took in a deep breath, then let out a heavy sigh. This, unfortunately, was _not_ a situation he could solve by telling his papa about this; a trick that had served him well plenty of times when he was a child.

Sometimes he missed those simple, care-free days... Life had been so simple before high school.

Shingo made sure to check in with the people staying behind on chore duty before he headed out. Since he was class representative, he had to make sure they would do their job properly, after all. Thankfully, it was Yuzu and Serena that day. Yuzu was very good at keeping people on task, so he wasn't worried.

It wasn't like it was a Yugo day anyway... That could be a disaster.

He gazed out the window as he crossed through the hallway. He frowned.

Great. Rain.

Well, luckily for him, he'd made sure to grab his umbrella, just in case, as he left his house that morning.

That being said, this rain looked particularly bad... Perhaps he would call his papa and send for someone to pick him up instead...

Ahhh, being rich sure did have it's perks.

Like he said. Lucky.

Shingo changed into his outdoor shoes and took out his cellphone to open up his papa in his contacts. He turned to head for the exit.

And then he stopped.

Standing, just under cover, facing the rain, was Shingo's crush, Kurosaki Shun.

By himself too!! That _never_ happened... What luck!

He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and took a moment to compose himself and calm his buzzing emotions. He slipped a hand casually into his pocket, hoping he looked as cool as usual as he strode towards him.

“Kurosaki-senpai!”

When Shun turned those shocking yellow eyes on him, Shingo had to struggle not to swallow his tongue. How could it be that this man looked so gorgeous in every lighting? The way he was somewhat back lit with the light subtly caressing and outlining the details of his beautiful face and figure...

Was this how people felt when they looked at Shingo?

“Ah... Sawatari.”

Shingo beamed at him, taking a moment to cherish how sweet his name sounded coming from his lips. He'd put quite a lot of effort into making sure Shun knew it and the payoff was definitely worth it. Even this could stir up butterflies in his stomach.

Plus, hey, it wasn't like it was _easy_ for him to always find reasons to go up to the third floor. Much less finding excuses to talk to Kurosaki Shun... He swore that Dennis Macfield gave him _much_ too smug of a grin when he caught him lurking around.

...That said... he couldn't say he didn't appreciate how he'd usually call Shun for him when he saw him... Even if he felt the usual comment of, ' _Oh, I know what you're here for!'_ was unwarranted.

...Even if entirely true.

Perhaps that was lucky too?

Shingo's heart was pounding even as he stopped in front of him, attempting, and failing, to grin naturally.

“All alone today?”

Shun nodded, glancing back towards the rain. “It seems that way.”

Shingo took the cue to stand next to him, not yet deterred by the short answer. That was common for Shun and he wasn't about to give up that easily. Not when presented with this golden opportunity!

“Well, I suppose I did hear Yuto saying he was going to walk Yuya home today.”

Shun made a small grunt in reply, so Shingo went on.

“But then why are you here? Waiting for Ruri perhaps?”

“No... Ruri went on ahead. She had piano lessons.” then he paused, looking up towards the sky. “I'm waiting out the rain. Or... at least until it lightens.”

Shingo's umbrella felt hot in his hand. Time to chance his luck... “No umbrella?”

Shun sighed. “Ruri forgot hers... so I gave mine to her.” he frowned. “Of course she forgets it on a day where we're not just going to the same place...” he grumbled. “So we couldn't share.”

Shingo swallowed, then brought up what, he hoped, was his more charming smile. “Well...” he opened up his umbrella. “My umbrella is pretty big... Would you like to share with me?”

Shun finally turned his attention to him. His eyes widened for a second. “Ahh...” he turned his head to look away from him again, rubbing the back of his neck. He paused, seeming to consider the offer.

_Come on, luck,_ Shingo silently pleaded to himself,  _Don't fail me now..._

“...Okay,” Shun mumbled in reply, still not looking at him. “Are you going to the train station? Even if we don't live in the same direction, we can at least go that far.”

He said _yes!!!_

Shingo had to do his best not to leap for joy, but his smile definitely widened. God, he hoped he didn't had the same stupid smile Yuya had earlier. He was trying to play it cool after all.

Really though... there was no guarantee that he didn't. He couldn't help himself!!

“Great! The train station then.” That still gave them plenty of walking time together.

He held up the umbrella, raising his arm up to hold it high enough for Shun too. “Shall we?”

Shun looked to him again and furrowed his brow, “Um...” he seemed to hesitate before, gently, taking the umbrella from Shingo. Their hands brushed and Shingo felt sparks jolt from his fingertips all the way up his arm. His heart started to race all over again and he almost missed what Shun said next.

“Maybe I should hold it... since I'm taller.”

“Ah! A grand observation! Well, you are my senpai, after all.” Shingo beamed as he slid a little closer to him so they could start on their way. He didn't want to get wet after all, so the closer the better, right? He had his excuse prepared in case he needed it...

Surprisingly though... he didn't.

“R-Right...” Shun mumbled as he stepped out into the rain.

Shingo thought he might have spied a soft blush on Shun's cheeks. He didn't know if it from embarrassment from being called 'senpai' or from the cold weather, but regardless, he was more than happy to drink in such a beautiful sight.

Ahhhh, his shy faces were so cute too... Shun really was the told package. Handsome, smart, cute, cool, just... _everything_.

So by that logic, it only made _sense_ for them to date. After all, Shingo was the total package too. Together they would make the perfect combination!

Those heathens in his class who said that Yuto and Yuya were the perfect couple just didn't know what they were missing.

“So...” Shingo almost started when Shun began to speak. It suddenly dawned on him that he'd never stood quite this close to him before. His heart was racing in his chest and the temptation to be even closer to him was strong... But Shingo didn't want to spook him and waste this opportunity. “Ruri tells me you're the class representative.”

Shingo brightened. “Oh? Have you been asking about me?”

Shun's face flushed, “I-I... don't know if I would word it like... that...”

Ahhhh, Shingo truly was lucky... “She's right! I am! It's a big responsibility, but for me, it's no problem! Of course it makes sense for them to pick me for _such_ an important task. There's no one better suited!”

Shun's lip twitched up in... amusement? “Hmm...”

God, how could he have such an attractive voice? Hearing it up close like this was making Shingo's heart sing. All he could think about was trying to get him to keep talking so Shingo could listen to it more.

And honestly, the fact that he liked the sound of someone _else's_ voice more than his own? That had to be the highest of compliments.

“So what's it like having Ruri as a sister?” Shingo urged, hoping it would be a topic to get Shun to loosen up. If there's one thing he's noticed about him, it was that Shun cared a _lot_ about his family.

Which was great! Something else they had in common! Shingo thought the world of his papa after all.

Shun glanced at him, raising his brows as if surprised by the question. “Ahh... well... I suppose we get along well...” he turned his eyes back on where they were going. “I do miss those days when we were younger and she would cling to me like a lifeline,” he smiled at the memory. “But overall, I just want to make sure she's safe and happy. Which... she seems to be. Not that I see her all day, but...”

“I think she is!” Shingo interjected. “She's definitely one of the more popular girls in our class. Not that that's surprising. She's sweet, she's smart and she's pretty. It's a good combination.”

Shun paused, considering this a little further before he furrowed his brows, looking at Shingo again. “Popular... _how?”_ his tone was a little more rigid this time and it made Shingo laugh. He really was just a protective older brother, huh? It was... kind of cute, really.

“Well, not as popular as _me_ anyway, but she has plenty of friends.”

Shingo had been hoping his joke would have made Shun loosen up, but instead he fell silent, face fixed in concentration as if thinking hard about something.

“Popular, huh...?” Shun mumbled, seemingly more to himself.

The rest of the way to the train station, Shingo asked about various things in an attempt to get Shun to loosen up. How his classes were going, what his favorite animal was(birds, no surprise there), which bread from the canteen was his favorite, if he had a favorite teacher or class...

Regardless of what he asked, Shun seemed... distracted.

Had him mentioning Ruri being popular really consumed his thoughts that much? Perhaps talking about Ruri had been a misstep...

Still, with the train station in sight, Shingo thought he'd try one more. Even if he was running out of topics.

“Hey, Kurosaki-senpai. Do you prefer sunny days or rainy days?”

“It's easier to bird watch on clear days, so I suppose... sunny days.” Shun mumbled.

And then... _finally_ , he seemed to loosen up. He stopped under the cover of the station and turned to look at Shingo as he said, “...Well...” his cheeks darkened a bit. “I suppose sometimes rainy days aren't so bad...”

Shingo felt his heart racing so fast in his chest. What did _that_ mean? Did he mean because of _him?_ Could Shingo dare to dream about that? Could he really be that lucky?

And then he noticed something else that distracted him. Despite the fact that Shingo was relatively dry, on Shun's opposite side, he was _drenched._

He gasped. “Kurosaki-senpai, you're soaked!” and then he put two and two together. Had he been... holding the umbrella more over Shingo...?

His own cheeks darkened and his heart pounded in his chest.

Shun blushed and closed the umbrella. “It's fine.” he mumbled, suddenly unable to look at him. “It's still drier than I would have been without it.” he held the umbrella back out to Shingo. “So thanks.”

Shingo took the umbrella back. “Y-Yeah... of course...” God, he was sweet too... So sweet... He knew there were people who thought Shun was a scary person to try and approach(well, he'd over heard people making comments to Yuto about it...), but Shingo could _see_ the heart and the warmth beneath those sometimes cold eyes. Shingo wanted to understand him better than _anyone..._

And he wasn't ready for this encounter to end just yet!! They were at their agreed upon split off point, but maybe... with a bit of luck...

“H-Hey, senpai! I'm... taking the train going southbound! How about you?”

He tried to cross his fingers as subtly as he could, silently pleading.

“Ah... me too. For about 4 stops.” then he paused. “Shall we... continue on together then?”

Shingo didn't know what Gods had blessed him with such good luck, but he wasn't about to betray them now. “Yes!” he agreed, too eagerly at first.

Pull it back, Sawatari!! You still have to act _cool!_ He coughed, “Ah, I mean, of course, that makes the most sense after all.” he retried. He couldn't act so immature in front of his senpai...

Still, Shun's lip seemed to twitch into an amused grin. “Okay.” he turned and headed into the station and Shingo followed along with him.

The train station was pretty full, but Shingo made sure to keep as close to Shun as he could. He definitely didn't want to get split off from him.

Once Shingo came to the top of the steps, he gasped. “Ah! That's our train!!” It was already pulled into the station!

Shun gave a short nod and then, without ceremony, he took Shingo's hand. “Come on then, let's hurry.” he urged him, taking the lead to race them down the steps onto the platform.

Shun and Shingo leapt through the doors of the packed train just in time before the doors slid shut behind them.

Shingo gave a bit of a breathless laugh. “We made it!” He wasn't sure what was more of a rush; making it onto the train by the skin of their teeth or...

The fact that Shun hadn't yet let go of his hand.

If he'd forgotten, Shingo wasn't about to tell him...

Sadly, Shun _did_ seem to notice all too soon. “Ah—“ He took his hand back quickly, much to Shingo's displeasure, mumbling a fast, “Sorry.” as he reached up to take the bar instead, his face flushing up.

Shingo reached up for the same bar, but he grunted. He was not quite able to reach the higher bar Shun was holding onto, but he was also unwilling to move away from him to find a lower one. Damn, this packed train.

Shun seemed to notice his struggle and chuckled.

He _chuckled_.

Even if he was laughing at him, if it got him to do _that_ , Shingo thought he might be okay with Shun laughing at him all the time... He wondered what he could do to make him laugh more often...? He was already concocting plans in his head of how he could go up to the third floor next time...

“Ah... here.” Shun's voice cut into his thoughts. “If you can't reach, why don't you hold onto my bag strap instead.” He offered, shifting the bag closer for Shingo.

“Y-Yeah?” Shingo took a hold of the strap, wanting to do so before Shun had a chance to change his mind. “Thank you, senpai...” It wasn't the same as if, say, Shun had offered him his arm, but... to Shingo it still felt like the world. It was still warm from where it had laid against Shun's body...

“So...” Shun started, tone suddenly somewhat awkward. “You know... Yuto... sometimes... tells me things about you too...”

Shingo peeked up at him curiously. “He does? Like what?”

Shun seemed to hesitate at this, so Shingo took a risk and gently patted Shun's chest. “C'mon, I love hearing about me! Plus, you brought it up for a reason, right?”

Shun jolted a tiny bit, his face darkening again. “Ah... um...”

He furrowed his brow, hesitating a moment longer before carefully proceeding. “He said that, um... you were... asking him... some... _things_ the other day.”

“Things?” Shingo wasn't catching on. “What things?”

Shun paused again, “About... who he... ah... had a crush on.”

Shingo's heart stopped. Oh no. Ohhhh no... Had Yuto told Shun that Shingo had thought they were together!? But!! He hadn't told Yuto any specific names!! How could he have—?

_Yuya....._

He was going to murder that boy.

“A-Ahhhh, haha, yeah, well...! You know...” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I could tell he had a crush on _someone_ , I just wasn't entirely sure _who_ so I thought... maybe a safe bet...” he laughed nervously, his face flushing up. “But I guess it was Yuya! Who knew? You know they're dating now?”

Shun raised a brow at him, seeming to examine him. God, he knew how to make him sweat. “I do.”

“Ahh, right! Of course you would! You and Yuto are friends, after all! Just friends. Yuya and I are friends too, so he also talks to me plenty!” This was so awkward...

“Hey... listen...” Shun began slowly. “I just wanted to say that... for the record... I don't have those kinds of feelings for Yuto. Even if _he_ did, which... clearly he doesn't... We're friends. That's it.”

Shingo nodded quickly. “Oh, of course! I... didn't mean to... _imply_ anything...” Well, he had when he was interrogating Yuto the other day, but... not _now..._

Although honestly, hearing that from Shun made him feel relieved. “I mean, you're a senior! I'm sure you're much too busy with your studies anyway for that kind of thing.” He laughed, but Shingo regret the words the moment they passed his lips. What was he _saying?_ That clearly contradicted what Shingo himself wanted...

Shun seemed a little thrown off too. “Ah... well... I just meant... not Yuto.” he blushed slowly deeper. “I wouldn't say that I'm... _too busy_ for—“

Suddenly, the train made a hard jerk. Shingo yelped, lurching forward.

A strong arm snaked around his waist in a second, holding him securely in place against...

Shun's chest.

“Sawatari? Are you okay?”

Shingo slowly peeked up at him, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. If he'd thought they were close under the umbrella, this was a _whole new level_ of closeness. Shingo's hand rested against Shun's chest, Shun's one free arm holding him close to him...

“A-Ahh...” he was certain he was beet red and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

But then... from this distance, it was also clear that... so was Shun's.

So was... Shun's...?

“Senpai...” he swallowed. “Y-Yeah, thank you...”

Shingo could see Shun's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. “Maybe... it's safer if I just... ah... support you like this... You know, until somewhere you can reach opens up...” he mumbled, his eyes locked onto Shingo's.

Shingo gave a short nod, but didn't break eye contact. “O...Okay... That... sounds like a good idea...”

Shun's heart beat... Shingo could feel it under his fingertips. But was it going faster than normal? His own was racing so fast, he couldn't tell.

Was he really that lucky? Luckier than _all_ of this...?

“You know... Yuto said... something else to me the other day too...” Shun paused, “Well, he more... suggested something...” Shun began again carefully. There was a slight nervousness to Shun's tone that Shingo was unaccustomed to hearing.

“Yeah?” He didn't want to move. Didn't want to even breathe. He didn't quite understand what was happening, but he felt like the slightest wrong move could break this spell.

“At... the time I thought he was being ridiculous... I wasn't sure I believed him. But now I...”

He stopped talking for a beat. And then two. Ahhh, the suspense was killing him!! He couldn't wait any longer. “Now you what?”

Shun took in a slow breath. “...You know. As a senior, I don't have a lot of time left in this school.”

Shingo furrowed his brows, a little confused by the sudden topic change. “Ah, well... I guess that's true. You'll just have to make the most of the time you still have though! Papa always tells me to live my life to the fullest so that I can live without regrets!”

“...Yes... That's... something I've thought about a lot lately too.”

“But, senpai... You're going off topic. What did Yuto talk to you about?”

“He suggested to me that...” Shun swallowed and his face turned a darker shade of red. “That I might...” he stopped again and Shingo thought he might explode.

And then... softly...

“Have feelings... for... you.”

Shingo's eyes widened. He didn't just hear that, did he? Did he!?

“And... do you?” He breathed, Shingo's fingers curling to grip just a bit of Shun's coat.

Shun was quiet for a moment, just gazing into his eyes. There was a hesitation and a bit a guarded vulnerability that Shingo had never seen before.

Shingo felt the grip around his waist tighten just a bit. “...I do.”

Shingo's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak before Shun interjected.

“And also,” he continued quickly. “Yuto suggested that... if you were asking about who he was interested in... thinking it may have been me, that... you may have feelings for me.”

“Sawatari... I don't want to live with regrets, so, tell me straight.” Despite how bold his words sounded, he swallowed nervously. “So... Do you?”

Shingo was sure he was gaping at this point. Was this... really happening?

“I...”

Slowly, Shingo lips spread into a wide smile. So wide it hurt. He didn't even know how to _contain_ how he was feeling at the moment, so he just—

Shingo leaned up on his toes, pecking Shun on the lips. He laughed at the stupefied expression Shun was giving him.

“Does that answer your question, senpai?” he winked.

Sawatari Shingo truly was the luckiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Drop me a comment and let me know what you thought.


End file.
